Diabolos Emperor
Summary The Diabolos Emperor form is first seen when Uma received the full support of his parents, unlocking it with Opal and Mavis' help. With it, he was able to overcome Ragnarok's Ancient Relic Canceller and quickly defeat him. However, the immense power of the form caused him to painfully collapse, and vomiting blood after its release. Vali and Grandhelm also attains their own version of the Diabolos Emperor with Mavis' assistance. However, Vali's version is powered by syncing his previously dormant power of Apollo with Weisslogia own, and Grandhelm, by syncing his previously dormant power of Metatron with Skiadrum own. In the same Volume, after Uma's battle against Apophis and the Trihexa Core, Mavis reduces the power of Uma's Diabolos Emperor and removes the "infinity" aspect in it, successfully eliminating the life-threatening setbacks it previously had. Form Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor 'is Uma's version of the Diabolos Emperor. The armor becomes colored in a mix of violet, crimson, black and white and a second and third pair of Dragon wings appear on its back, totalling of six. After the battles against Apophis and Trihexa, Mavis reduces the power of the Armour and removes the infinity in it to remove its almost fatal side-effects. This adjusted Armour is dubbed ''Pseudo Arch-Dragon Deification. The form can only be maintained for a maximum of three minutes at a time, but attacking, defending and moving will further reduce this time limit, to the point that usage in actual combat generally amounts to nothing more than ten seconds, but Uma later manages to extend the time limit to an week. * '''Damnation-X-Knowledge: A further enhanced version of the Tyrant Apollion Blaster. Similarly to Rising Cardinal King, Violet's wings contain hidden cannons. These four cannons shoot out a powerful blast of white and black aura that can injure even a Super Devil like Ragnarok to the point of near-death. * Violet Emperor Annihilation: This form is not only capable of this move, but the blast it shoots out has been enhanced with the power of infinity. When used in tandem with the Damnation-X-Knowledge, the two attacks can merge into an even more powerful blast capable of penetrating through the attacks of the Evil Dragon Apophis, who had reached Heavenly Dragon-class in power, and damaging him fatally. Apollo Diabolos White Emperor Apollo Diabolos White Emperor is Vali's version of the Diabolos Emperor that is achieved through the combination of the powers of Weisslogia and Apollo. The armour becomes colored in a mix of silver, crimson and jet-black and gains twelve mechanical Devil wings. This form can only be sustained for a short time that has yet to be revealed in detail, but like Uma, Vali manages to extend the time limit to an week. * Anarchy Compression Divider: Vali releases a burst of silvery-white god and jet-black demonic light that instantly compresses anything caught in it to the point of non-existence. * White Emperor Dividing: Vali's own enhanced version of Dragonite Breath. Much like with the former, the armor plates on the chest and abdomen slide open to reveal a cannon muzzle that promptly fires a massive bombardment of silver-white and jet-black aura. When hit directly, this attack is powerful enough to fatally injure Niðhöggr, an Evil Dragon who had reached Heavenly Dragon-class in power. * Division Wyvern Fairies: In this form, Vali can detach his wings and shape them into small white Wyverns that can use Divide, Reflect and Compressed Division Arena. The Wyverns are also able to morph into cannons that fire out powerful shots of Apollo’s aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Weisslogia's Reduce '''ability, a deadly poison that can destroy even Gods by cutting down not only their bodies, but also their souls. However, this poison is ineffective towards Mavis, Fractell Flame and Laxus. Metatron Diabolos Green Emperor '''Metatron Diabolos Green Emperor is Grandhelm's version of the Diabolos Emperor that is achieved through the combination of the powers of Skiadrum and Metatron. The armour becomes colored in a mix of green, red, gold and jet-black and gains 16 mechanical Angel and Dragon wings. This form can only be sustained for a short time that has yet to be revealed in detail, but like Uma and Vali, Grandhelm manages to extend the time limit to an week. * Salvation Tree: Grandhelm digs 4 of his wings into the ground and releases a burst of silvery-white archangel light that cause and tree to grow and with white feathers instead of leafs, and releases an mist of green aura, that can overboost people till they explode from the overboost of power. * Green Emperor Booster: Grandhelm's own enhanced version of Dragonite Breath. Much like with the former, the armor plates on the chest and abdomen slide open to reveal a cannon muzzle that promptly fires a massive bombardment of silver-white aura. When hit directly, this attack is powerful enough to fatally injure Bellatrix, an Council-Class Witch who had somehow reached Heavenly Dragon-class in power. Chants Uma and Opal alternate lines when chanting the Atlas' Diabolos Violet Emperor chant. * Uma: The Violet Dragon of Annihilation and Damnation dwelling within me, awaken from your dominance * Opal: The Violet Heavenly Dragon Emperor I possess within me, rise up to become a King and roar the thundered roar of the Rising Star * Opal: The Atlas Arkane of the Gods * Uma: The glorious God of Dreams, and Spawn of the Fallen Angel of Knowledge * Both: Watch over the (false) forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries * Both: Thou shall dance like radiance within our Storm! Vali, Weisslogia, and Mavis alternate lines when chanting the Apollo's Diabolos White Emperor chant. * Vali: The pure White Dragon of Dividing and Anarchy dwelling within me, rise up from your superiority * Weisslogia: The silvery-white Falling Star I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn * Mavis: The jet-black God of Ouroboros * Vali: The mysterious and unfathomable Son of Zeus, that died by the Father of the Devils * Vali and Weisslogia: We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath of Anarchy * All: Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence! Grandhelm, Skiadrum, and Mavis alternate lines when chanting the Metatron's Diabolos Green Emperor chant. * Grandhelm: The holy Green Dragon of Booster and Salvation dwelling within me, drown down from your Overpower and rival * Skiadrum: The silvery-white Star of Ending I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn * Mavis: The jet-black God of Ouroboros * Grandhelm: The blackened Archangel that fell and ended Grace, that died by the Father of the Devils and Son of Zeus * Grandhelm and Skiadrum: We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath of the parh to Salvation * All: Thou shalt kneel down before our bright, holy and unending Aura of power! Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities